La déprime d'Ed
by Evangelle
Summary: Ça fait deux semaines que Edward Elric est déprimé. Toute l’équipe du colonel Roy Mustang va se mobiliser pour savoir ce qu’il se passe… Yaoi, Slash Roy/Ed Rien à moi, tout à la petite vache, sauf le scénario.
1. Edward ne va pas bien, mais pas du tout!

Chapitre 1 : Edward ne va pas bien, mais vraiment pas bien ! (ou le colonel est un idiot)

-Ed ? demanda Alphonse. T'es sur que ça va ?

Pas de réponse de son grand frre. Alphonse soupira.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Edward Elric n'allait pas bien. Ça avait commencer le jour o Winry tait partie dans le train pour la ramener chez elle Resembool.

A la sortie de la gare, Edward était d'excellente humeur. Pour preuve il s'était même joyeusement disputé avec le colonel Mustang. Mais environ à 15 mètre du QG de Central, il fut pris d'un malaise et s'était effondré évanoui dans les bras du colonel statufié.

Bon, en effet, ce n'était pas tout le jour qu'Edward Elric, le Full Métal Alchimique tombait dans les pommes dans les bras de son rival et partenaire de dispute. Il avait dû passer une semaine à l'hôpital car son état était instable. La semaine suivante, il était retourné au travail au QG mais était de sombre humeur et ne s'énervait même plus quand on utilisait un certain mot pour le désigner, au grand dam de Mustang. Seule le lieutenant Hawkeye était heureuse de voir enfin le Full Métal dans son travail.

Mais Alphonse avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plusieurs fois par jour, il avait essayé de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, au travail -quand Al passait le voir-, le matin quand Ed somnolait totalement sur son petit déj', et même la nuit pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait aussi envisager le fait de le bourrer pour délier sa langue mais Edward avait beaucoup de réticence envers l'alcool depuis une cuite mémorable où il avait failli sauter sur le colonel. Donc Alphonse avait laisser tomber cette tactique.

Oh, certes, Edward parlait ! Des phrases du genre : "Tu peux me passer le café, Al ?" ou "J'ai fini mon travail, lieutenant." . Cette dernière phrase avait le don de mettre le colonel hors de lui, car lorsque Edward avait le malheur de la prononcer, le lieutenant venait ensuite vers le colonel et lui demandait, ses deux mains sur ses pistolets "Et vous colonel ? Vous travaillez lentement, je trouve" . Et il se retrouvait avec une pile de travail encore plus grosse qu'avant ! Donc, non, il n'aimait pas du tout cette phrase ! Enfin, continuons notre histoire.

Ce jour là, Edward regardait sa tasse de café comme si elle allait se changer en marmotte sous ses yeux. Alphonse pencha la tête, enfin, le casque sur la gauche en considérant son frère avec consternation. Certes, Edward n'était pas du matin, mais depuis deux semaines, il semblait encore plus endormi que d'habitude le matin.

-Euh..., commença Alphonse avec hésitation. Je voudrais pas te brusquer mais tu dois être au travail dans dix minutes.

Edward releva une tête inexpressive vers son frère. Ce dernier eut un mouvement brusque de recul. Imaginez plutôt Edward avec une tête dénudée d'expression ! Ça fait un choc, surtout si on le connais depuis 15 ans, maintenant !

-Dis-moi, Al, fit Edward d'une voix plate.

-Hum ? répondit son frère, toujours inquiet pour la santé de l'Alchimiste d'Etat.

-Tu crois que ça me sers toujours de travailler pour l'Armée ?

-Heiiiiiiin ? fit Alphonse en essayant de ne pas tomber de sa chaise où il était déjà en équilibre précaire, la taille de l'armure oblige.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Ed en se levant.

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla shabiller. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bains, il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, témoins de ses nuits agitées et de son teint pâle, traduisant son manque d'énergie. Il soupira de nouveau devant la glace et partit pour le QG.

0o0

Chez lui, Roy Mustang, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Alchimiste de Flamme baillait en entrant dans sa propre cuisine. Etant un célibataire endurcit mais avec toujours deux ou trois aventures dans ses poches, il ne s'étonna même pas devant le bazar dans son lavabo, c'est à dire des tonnes et des tonnes de vaisselles qui s'amoncelaient.

Il alla se servir un café et une fois les idées plus claires, ses problèmes du moment lui revinrent en tête : son travail supplémentaire obtenu cause de Ed, les motivations du lieutenant Hawkeye lui disant de prendre exemple sur Ed, les inquiétudes de toute son équipe sur Ed, sa petite discussion avec Alphonse Elric sur le moral de Ed, la prochaine mission qu'il devra faire obligatoirement avec Ed, le fait que Ed ne réagisse plus ses provocations...

Il laissa tomber lourdement sa tête contre la table de sa cuisine. Ce petit blondinet déprimé l'hantait plus que jamais ! Et ça faisait deux semaines ! Deux putains de semaines que Roy était inquiet pour le Full Métal ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il en était conscient et ne pouvait rien faire contre !

Roy n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête, que Ed redevienne le petit chieur d'avant, sinon c'était lui qui allait déprimer à son tour ! Et ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan pour conquérir toute l'Armée.

Donc, Ed DEVAIT retrouver le moral ! Ca, il le savait. Mais comment ? Ca, il ne le savait pas !

Et pourtant, il avait tenter beaucoup de chose : sa taille -le grand classique-, son appétit -pas trop rechercher non plus-, ses échecs lors de ses anciennes missions -rare, les échecs, mais il avait réussi à en trouver !-, sa cuite -mieux-, les comparaisons avec son frère, les taquineries sur Winry, même des propositions d'ordre sexuels ! Pas qu'il était vraiment intéressé par le blondinet, mais il était tellement désespéré !

Et toute ses provocations, Edward répondait par un "pff !" méprisant, ou un haussement d'épaule ou le pire de tout, l'ignorance totale de la présence même du colonel ! Ce dernier avait faillit craquer sur l'épaule d'un Havoc tout aussi choqué !

Havoc, tiens, parlons-en ! Il en oubliait même les trois quarts du temps d'allumer ses cigarettes et tiraient dessus alors qu'elles étaient éteintes. En bref, personne dans l'équipe n'arrivait travailler à part Edward et le lieutenant Hawkeye. Quoi que...Le lieutenant, même si elle était contente de la motivation bien particulière du jeunot pour le travail, était elle aussi inquiète de son manque de réaction.

Roy releva la tête et se massa le front. Il se leva et alla, son café la main, jusque dans son salon où il déccrocha le téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit.

-Hôtel de Central, bonjour, fit une voix féminine.

-Bonjour chère demoiselle, je suis Roy Mustang.

Il aurait presque pu voir la jeune femme rougire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Que me vaut cet honneur, Monsieur Mustang, demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix trouble.

-Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir discuter plus longuement avec vous, mais pouvez vous me passer la chambre de Edward et Alphonse Elric, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il avec une voix tintée de regret.

-Bien sûr !

-Attendez ! fit-il brusquement.

-Oui ?

-Retrouver-moi ce soir au restaurant "Les fleurs de printemps" , je pourrais vous remercier avec plus d'élégance !

-Oh, Monsieur Mustang ! minauda la jeune femme. Je suis sur que vous êtes sublime, comme d'habitude !

Roy jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur à son bas de pyjama et passa une main sur sa mâchoire pas encore rasée.

"On peut dire ça, pensa-t-il ".

-A ce soir, donc, ma chère ! dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Elle minauda quelque chose d'incompressible avant de le mettre en relation avec la chambre qu'il avait demandée.

-Allô ? répondit une voix morne.

"Je suis maudit ou quoi ? pensa-t-il. Je tombe directement sur le déprimé de service !"

-All, Full Métal, c'est moi.

-Bonjour colonel. Vous aller être en retard au travail si vous partez pas de chez vous maintenant.

Aucune dynamique n'était présente dans la voix de l'Alchimiste.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir partir comme je suis, le lieutenant Hawkeye ne voudras pas que je viens en pyjama, Edo !

-Si vous le dites...Je vous passe mon frère, à toute l'heure.

Pendant cinq secondes, Roy se retrouva comme un idiot, tout seul au téléphone. Les réactions d'Edward l'avait déjà déprimé ! Dans son état normal, il aurait râlé rien que parce que Roy appelait le matin et n'attendait pas le travail. Et pour sa tenue, il aurait dit que Roy était un vrai pervers, - c'était pas vrai, d'abord- et qu'il était un idiot.

-Allô ? fit la voix d'Alphonse au téléphone.

-Allô ? Alphonse-kun ? C'est toi?

-Oh! Bonjour colonel ! répondit Alphonse. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Je voulais te demander de passer au travail aujourdhui, si tu as le temps.

-Bien, je verrais.

-Parfait ! A toute l'heure, Alphonse-kun !

-Au revoir colonel.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Roy finit son café devenu maintenant froid et alla se préparer pour le travail avec une certaine réticence.

0o0

Lorsquil descendit du bus qui l'amenait devant le QG, Edward soupira pour la énième fois. Le temps était l'orage et la pluie n'allait pas tard tomber. Il entra dans la cour du QG et entra directement dans le bâtiment où se trouvait les locaux de l'équipe du colonel. Il poussa la porte de la salle de travail où se trouvait tout les bureaux et lança un morne :

-Bonjour

-Bonjour, boss ? hésita Havoc.

Les autres ne se risqurent rien et regardèrent, atterrés, Edward aller s'asseoir son bureau, prendre un dossier sur le haut de la pile et commencer travailler. Personne ne pipait mot.

0o0

Une demi-heure plus tard, Roy arriva son tour dans sa voiture. Son bonjour fut plus vif, mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il regarda son équipe et les vit tous, figés, en train de regarder Edward travailler une mine sinistre sur le visage. Roy dévisagea le jeune homme et se crispa un peu : Edward était pâle comme un linge et de grosses cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux vides.

Roy posa brusquement son gros dossier dans les bras dHavoc (Eh ! Cest lourd ce truc, 'tain !) et se précipita vers Edward. Il tourna vivement sa chaise pour qu'il soit juste en face de lui et frônça les sourcils.

-Re-bonjour colonel, dit Edward pas perturbé pour un sou.

Roy lui pris les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Réveille-toi, Ed ! cria-t-il.

Aucune réaction.

-Mais j'y crois pas ! beugla Roy en continuant de le secouer.

-Colonel ! s'écria Havoc. Arrêtez, sinon il va vous vomir son petit-déj' dessus!

Aussitôt, Roy le lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas.

-Aucune inquiétude, il n'a rien mangé ce matin, dis une voix vers la porte.

-Alphonse-kun ! s'écria Roy. T'as été rapide !

-Ca fait depuis hier qu'il ne mange plus rien, dit Alphonse en regardant son frère se remettre travailler comme si de rien n'était. Et ça fait deux jours qu'il ne dors plus.

-Espérons qu'il assurera pendant la mission, dit le lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Espérons, répéta toute l'équipe plus Alphonse en choeur.

0o0

A midi, Edward était en face de son plateau repas. A sa droite, se trouvait Hughes, sa gauche, se trouvait Riza et en face, il y avait Roy. A côté de Roy se trouvait Havoc d'un côté et Alphonse de l'autre. Tous les cinq regardaient Ed fixement et lui, regardait fixement son plateau (nda : je vais pas vous ressortir l'histoire de la marmotte).

-Hum hum ! fit Riza.

-...(ed)

-Touss touss! fit Maes.

-(ed)

-Euh ? essaya Havoc.

-(ed)

-Youhou ? essaya son tour Alphonse.

-(ed)

-(roy)

-(ed)

-Il est joyeux ce repas, commenta Havoc en regardant son steak, les larmes aux yeux, dans l'espoir que le morceau de viande est plus de conversation que les deux Alchimistes.

-(roy)

-(ed)

-(roy)

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils se disent dans leur conversation silencieuse, mais ça doit être passionnant ! assura Maes en regardant Havoc.

-(ed)

-(roy)

-(ed)

-L'ambiance n'a rien voir avec celle d'y a deux semaines, constata Riza pour la énième fois.

-(roy)

-(ed)

-(roy)(nda : on dirais pas comme ça, mais c'est chiant au bout dun moment!^^)

-Je pensais qu'il avait un peu plus d'appétit la cafétéria, soupira Alphonse.

-(ed)

-(roy)

-(ed)

-Youhou! Vous êtes toujours vivants ? s'écria Havoc. Colonel ? Vous me recevez ? Boss ? Allô la lune !

-Hum, grogna Roy.

-IL EST VIVANT ! s'exclamrent Havoc et Maes en choeur.

-Quoi ? demanda Roy en fusillant les deux comiques du regard.

Les deux concernés se firent tout petits. Roy sonda la table pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait quelques choses ajouter puis repris son observation du Full Métal. Le voir déprimé n'était pas quelque chose qui le réjouissait, au contraire, mais ça le permettait de le détailler sans qu'il se mette râler pour perversion. Ed était plutôt...bien fait. Peut-être un peu petit pour son âge, ça, tout le monde le savait.

Il était bien proportionné, ses cheveux longs avaient un charme non négligeable, et ses yeux d'or, d'habitude pétillants de joie (ou de colère si il y avait le colonel dans le coin) avaient fait craquer beaucoup de femmes dans le QG, au grand désespoir du colonel et la grande ignorance du Full Métal. Car même si il avait de beaux yeux, il était véritablement aveugle sur les sentiments des autres, en particuliers, ceux du colonel, mais ne nous étalons pas dessus.

Avec sa mine déprimé, Edward faisait bien plus que 15 ans. Mais le colonel aimait tellement sa bouille lorsquil devenait tout rouge de colère, de honte ou d'embarrassement. Roy eut un sourire doux en regardant Edward. En voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, Maes s'étrangla dans son verre deau.

Il reu une violente claque dans le dos de la part d'Edward qui n'avait pas décoller son regard de son assiette. Maes recracha toute l'eau sur la table et gémit de douleur : un coup d'automail dans le dos ne faisait jamais du bien.

-Tes dèg' ! fit Havoc en retroussant le nez.

-Ca se voit que personne ne t'as jamais donné de coups d'automails dans le dos ! râla Maes en essayant tant bien que mal de se masser le dos.

-Désolé, murmura Ed.

Grand silence. Ca faisait depuis le matin qu'Edward n'avait pas parler mais en plus, il s'était excus ! Et ça, ça n'était pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout dans les habitudes du Full Métal !

-Hum...Tu es sur que ça va, Ed ? demanda Maes.

Pour toute réponse, Ed renifla et partit de la table en laissant son plateau remplit.


	2. Réunion au sommet

Chapitre 2 : Réunion au sommet (ou le colonel est encore un idiot.)

Un groupe pour le moins étrange se trouvait dans un restaurant connu pour être des plus romantiques dans tout Central. En effet, il était rare de trouver des militaires, à part Havoc ou Roy dans le restaurant « Les fleurs du printemps ». Ce groupe était constitué de Maes, Riza, Alphonse, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Breda et Roy.

Enfin, Roy était aussi en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui s'avérait être la réceptionniste de l'hôtel où se trouvait les frères Elric. Riza avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de s'incruster au rendez-vous du colonel pour discuter du petit Alchimiste (de toute façon, ils pouvaient bien l'appeler comme il voulait, le concerné ne réagissait pas T-T).

Roy n'avait pas vraiment apprécier mais la compagnie de la jeune femme commençait à devenir ennuyeuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme dû partir, limite poussé dehors par un Havoc mortellement jaloux du succès du colonel :

-Rien qu'au téléphone, mon vieux ! répétait le colonel. Je lui ai juste dit mon nom, c'est ça la classe !

-Grr ! (Havoc, tout le monde l'avais compris !)

-Bon, si vous voulez bien arrêtez vos gamineries, gronda Riza. On est là pour quelques chose de plus important, et même grave, si vous voulez mon avis.

Tout de suite, tout le monde pris une mine sérieuse, même si un petit sourire subsistait au coin des lèvres de Roy et qu'on pouvait voir les nerfs de la tempe de Havoc pulser sous sa peau.

-Bien, repris Riza. Pour savoir ce que Edward a, nous allons remonter un peu en arrière.

-Vous avez une machine à remonter le temps, lieutenant ? demanda Roy.

-Trop classe ! fit Havoc avec un sourire de gamin.

Deux coups de poings plus tard…

-Donc, repris Riza, depuis quand Edward ne va pas bien ?

Réflexion intense de la part de tous.

-Depuis deux semaines, le jour où on a raccompagner Winry au train pour Resembool, répondit Alphonse.

-Ouiiiiii ! C'est çaaa ! Et que même je l'ai embêter à propos de sa taille par rapport à celle de Mademoiselle Rockbell ! s'écria Roy un poing lever en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Et c'est ce jour là où il est tombé dans les pommes, dans vos bras ! lui rappela Havoc avec un sourire moqueur.

Deux coups de poings de Riza plus tard…

-DONC ! reprit-t-elle en ignorant les deux militaires qui gémissaient se tenant leur tête encore fumante des deux coups de poings. Est-ce que vous avez penser à contacter Mademoiselle Rockbell pour savoir si tout allait bien ?

Grand silence. Puis…

-Ah ! Non…

Un coup de poing plus tard, Alphonse, les larmes aux yeux alla demander un téléphone. Il revint à leur table peu de temps après, avec un téléphone entre ses mains de métal. Roy le lui pris des mains avant de se le faire prendre par Havoc qui se le fit prendre par Riza qui frappa de nouveau les deux militaires.

-Bandes d'obsédés ! dit-elle avant de composer un numéro.

Au bout de quelques secondes (pendant lesquelles Roy et Mustang comparèrent la taille de leurs bosses, Alphonse commença de discuter d'une recette de tarte aux pommes avec Fuery, Maes montra des photos en pagailles d'Elysia à Falman, Breda avala le whisky du colonel et le remplaça par du jus de pomme.), Riza dit :

-Allô ? Je suis bien chez Winry Rockbell ?

-Oui, c'est sa grand-mère, je vous la passe.

-Merci.

-Allô ? fit la voix de Winry.

-Mademoiselle Rockbell ?

-Moi-même, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Oui, je suis Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant. Je voulais vous demander si tout aller bien.

-Hein, bien sur. Il n'y a aucun problème. Pourquoi ?

-C'est Edward, fit la voix de Roy.

Tous se jetèrent sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait tendit que la voix de Winry hurlait :

-ED ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ? IL EST MALADE ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !!!!!

-R…Rien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Enfin, si tout va bien de votre côté c'est le principal ! Au revoir !

Et Riza raccrocha violemment le téléphone, faisant sursauter toute la salle.

-Bon, les comiques, reprit-elle à l'attention de tous les militaires plus Alphonse, tous encore en train de massacrer un Roy Mustang par terre. On va reprendre.

Ils se rassirent à leur place et Roy put se relever en se massant la mâchoire. Riza sortit de son sac un carnet et un stylo.

-Bien, il y a deux semaines, Edward a perdu connaissance dans les bras du colonel.

Tous approuvèrent, Havoc avec un petit sourire moqueur et Roy en grognant, se rendant bien compte que le lieutenant ne disait ça rien que pour renfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Après, il a passé une semaine à l'hôpital.

Nouvelle approbation générale.

-Puis, il est revenu au QG et s'est mis à travailler avec plus d'attention que certain…

Encore un hochement général de tête et grognement de Roy. Elle en profitait en plus, la garce !

-Et depuis qu'il est revenu de l'hôpital, il est déprimé.

Approbation de tout le monde.

-Ben voilà. C'est ce qu'on sait. Vous avez des détails à nous apporter ?

-Oui, si je me souviens bien, c'est depuis hier qu'il ne mange plus et ne dors plus, dit Alphonse.

-Quelle est la dernière chose qu'il a dit avant de tomber dans les pommes ? demanda Riza.

-« Bâtard de pervers ! Colonel, aller vous faire foutre ! » récita Havoc.

Roy grogna quelques chose d'incompréhensible.

-Et aussi « JE SUIS PAS PETIT ! » ajouta Maes.

Un vague sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Roy. Il venait de repenser aux têtes que faisait le Full Métal quand on lui parlait de sa taille.

-Oui…, soupira Riza. Je voulais plutôt savoir le sujet de la conversation, pas les insultes envers le colonel. Parce que sinon, on peut y passer la nuit.

Nouveau grognement du colonel. Gloussements de Havoc et Maes.

« Sales traîtres ! pensa le colonel. »

-C'était à propos de Winry, dit Al. Le colonel était en train de lui dire qu'il était trop petit et que si ils sortaient ensemble, elle devrait se baisser pour l'embrasser. Là, bah, il a réagit comme « anciennement » d'habitude. Puis, il est devenu tout blanc et est tombé dans les pommes.

-Dans les bras du colonel ! ajouta Havoc.

-ON A COMPRIS ! hurla le colonel, hors de lui, les joues légèrement rosées.

Les deux comiques, à savoir Maes et Havoc éclatèrent de rire.

-Pour ma part, fit Fuery, j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi Edward est tombé dans les pommes.

Grand silence.

-Et moi, j'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dû rester l'hôpital pendant une semaine, dit Falman.

Roy pris son verre pour boire et s'étrangla.

-C'EST QUOI, CE WHISKY ? cria-t-il.

-Moi aussi, dit Breda en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire vu la tête du colonel. Il n'avait sûrement rien de trop grave pour juste d'évanouir.

-Dans les bras du colonel, ne l'oublions pas ! ajouta Havoc.

Deux yeux couleur onyx le fusillèrent du regard.

Un silence régnât sur la table pendant une bonne minute, puis…

-Ah ! fit Alphonse en relevant son casque. Je viens de me souvenir de quelques chose !

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce matin, Ed m'as demander si ça servait encore à quelques chose qu'il reste dans l'armée.

-HEIN ? s'écrièrent tous les militaires sauf Roy.

Alphonse se tassa dans sa chaise en levant les mains en signe de défense.

Roy se pris le menton entre deux doigts. Edo ne voulait plus faire partit de l'armée ? Pourquoi donc ? Il y était rentré pour avoir les moyens de faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale dans le but de rendre à Alphonse son corps d'origine. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Et si il voulait quitter l'armée, il en aurait peut-être parler à un officier.

Enfin…non, ce n'était pas vraiment la nature d'Edward, tout compte fait… Mais si il ne voulait plus faire partit de l'armée, pourquoi venait-il tout les jours travailler consciencieusement ?

-..nel ? COLONEL ! hurla Riza.

Roy en tomba par terre.

-O…oui ?

-Je me demander si vous nous écoutiez.

-Hein ? Ah non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, désolé. Vous disiez quoi ?

-Que Alphonse-kun n'a obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son frère.

-Comment ça ? demanda le colonel.

-Eh ben, je lui ai dit, enfin, j'ai crier « Hein ? » et il est partit en me disant « Laisse tomber ».

-…(roy)

-Et à midi, il est partit aussi, dit Maes.

-AH ! cria soudain Roy.

-Q…quoi ?

-Non, je venais de penser à quelque chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous vous souvenez ce qu'a fait Ed quand il est partit ? demanda le colonel.

-Non, répondirent tous en chœur.

-Pourquoi j'ai une équipe aussi nulle ?! soupira Roy.

Il bu de nouveau une gorgée de son whisky pas whisky, s'étouffa dedans et repris :

-Il a reniflé avant de partir. Dit-moi, Alphonse-kun, est-ce que Ed est enrhumé ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour savoir…Il fait des allergies ?

-Euh, au lait, d'après lui, mais sinon non. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Pas du tout, c'était juste pour savoir.

Pendant que les autres essayaient de trouver ce que le jeune Alchimiste avait, Roy s'enferma dans son silence, son menton entre ses deux doigts, les bras croisés.

Une seule question tournait et retournait dans sa tête : pourquoi Ed avait pleuré ?


	3. Départ en mission

Chapitre 3 : Départ en mission (ou le colonel est peut-être pas si idiot que ça…)

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe de Roy, c'est à dire Falman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Maes, Riza, Roy lui-même et le déprimé Edward, se tenait devant l'entrée du QG. Tous était munis de sacs à dos remplis de nourriture et d'un sac de couchage (et dans le cas de Maes, de photos par centaines de sa chère Elysia, bien sur !).

-Bon, fit Roy. Nous partons dès que les voitures arrivent et nous allons dans l'Ouest pour calmer les tensions avec l'armée.

-Non, corrigea Rita. On va apporter notre aide sur le front contre l'armée rebelle qui s'est mis en place là-bas.

-Hum hum, toussota Roy. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Grand silence.

-Euh, tu sais, Edo, fit le colonel, d'habitude c'est à toi de réagir et de te foutre de ma gueule, tu sais ?

-…(ed)

-Hem, bon, c'est pas grave, repris Roy. Donc vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? On va faire un rapide tour : Havoc ?

-Des paquets de clopes.

-Euh…ouais…Maes ?

-Des photos d'Elysia !

-Ok…je vais rien dire…lieutenant Hawkeye ?

-Quatre revolvers de rechanges et des cartouches en pagailles.

-C'est bien mieux, sourit Roy. Ed ?

-…

-Ed ? T'as pris quoi ?

-Ah, pardon ! fit Ed en relevant la tête. Juste de l'huile pour graisser l'automail.

-…ok…, répondit Roy, trop content d'un côté d'entendre parler le jeunot, mais triste de son ton morne, sans aucune énergie. Bon, Breda ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que 4 voitures de l'armée vinrent à leur rencontre. Les chauffeurs descendirent de leur voitures et donnèrent les clefs au colonel, leur souhaitant bonne chance. Roy se tourna de nouveau vers son équipe et dit :

-Bien, nous allons former des groupes de deux. Première équipe : Lieutenant Hawkeye avec Adjudant Fuery. Deuxième équipe : Sous-lieutenant Havoc avec Hughes. Troisième équipe : Adjudant-chef Falman avec Sous-lieutenant Breda. Quatrième et dernière équipe : Major Elric avec Colonel Mustang. Ce que j'adore dire ça ! C'est trop la classe ! « Colonel Mustang ! » !. Hum, enfin bon, passons. Des questions ?

-Non.

-Très bien, organisez-vous, l'un conduit, l'autre essaye toujours de rester en contact avec les autres voitures. La formation est la suivante : équipe 4, équipe 1, équipe 3, équipe 2. Des questions ?

-Pourquoi on est derrière ? râlèrent Maes et Havoc en chœur.

-Zen, Roy, zen, se répéta le colonel. Parce qu'on a besoin de personnes qualifiés pour assurer nos arrières.

A ces mots-là, les deux militaires eurent un sourire fier voir arrogant. Mais…

-Si c'est ça pour l'arrière, il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit devant, dit Riza.

-Non, parce que j'ai besoin de la communication de Fuery, se justifia Roy.

-Et nous ? demanda Breda.

-Vous pourrez plus assurer les attaques latérales.

Lorsque tout le monde fut satisfait, Roy leurs donna les clefs de voitures. Il monta derrière le volant, laissant le siège passager à Edward.

-Full Métal, dit-il en mettant le contact.

-Hum ?

-Tu peux établir la liaison radio avec les autres voitures et me donner les fonctions de chacun ?

-Ok.

Il pris sur la banquette arrière une radio qu'il posa sur le tableau de bord. Puis, il mit le casque et commença à établir la liaison avec la voiture 1.

-Edward, c'est toi ? demanda la voix de Fuery.

-Oui. C'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui conduit ?

-Oui.

-Et pour les autres voitures ?

-Donc, voiture 2, c'est Hughes à la radio et voiture 3, c'est le Breda.

-Merci.

-De rien, garde contact au cas où. Tu peux dire au colonel de la part du lieutenant et…ben maintenant de Havoc et Falman, qu'on peut y aller.

-Ok.

Il enleva une oreille du casque et dit à Roy :

-Colonel, je vous fait un résumé. Voiture 1, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui conduit, l'adjudant Fuery s'occupe de la radio. Voiture 2, c'est le sous-lieutenant Havoc qui conduit et Hughes est à la radio. Voiture 3, l'adjudant-chef Falman conduit et je suis en contact avec le sous-lieutenant Breda. Voiture 4, c'est le colonel Mustang qui conduit et le major Elric s'occupe de la radio. De la part des trois chauffeurs, vous pouvez y aller.

Roy gonfla la poitrine de fierté en entendant « le Colonel Mustang » et commença à rouler.

0o0

Le début du trajet se passa sans problème, bien que trop maussade pour l'homme se trouvant dans la voiture d'Edward, soit le colonel. Dans la voiture 1, Fuery et Riza était en parfaite collaboration. Dans la voiture 3, Falman et Breda discutaient de beaucoup de chose, en particulier du caractère du Colonel (qui n'apprécia pas vraiment quand Edward, dans de bonnes intentions, étant toujours déprimé et amorphe, lui avait transmis les paroles des deux militaires. Il s'était quand même gardé de leur faire parvenir les insultes multiples et originales que leur destinait le Colonel). Dans la voiture 2, c'était la grosse blague : soit Havoc se noyait sous les photos d'Elysia et s'accrochait au volant comme à une bouée de secours, soit Maes et Havoc faisaient exprès de parler du colonel de manière disons…charmantes, assez près du micro de la radio (parole que Ed transmettaient sans aucune mauvaises intentions). Bref, il n'y avait que dans la voiture 4 que Roy essayait d'ignorer les remarques de ses subordonnés et regardait le regard vide d'Edward qui fixait droit devant.

Mais le trajet ne fut pas de tout repos. Ils firent une pause vers un bosquet. Havoc demanda du feu au colonel sous prétexte d'avoir oublié son briquet dans la voiture. Maes sauta sur un Breda mort de peur, armé de photos d'Elysia. Falman abandonna lâchement son ami pour se taper l'incruste dans le duo Riza-Fuery qui était en train d'établir un récapitulatif de la situation. Et Edward était tout seul, assis dans l'herbe à fixer le petit court d'eau qui passait derrière la route, les serrant de ses bras, ses genoux contre lui. Havoc et Roy vinrent vers lui.

-Boss ? demanda Havoc. Ca va pas ?

-Hum ? Ah si si…, répondit-il d'une voix plate.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda Roy.

-Hier ? demandèrent les deux autres.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller du tout à la cafétéria.

Havoc se gratta la tête en regardant Roy pour savoir où il voulait en venir. Edward fixa brusquement le court d'eau en rougissant à vu d'œil.

-Tiens, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Roy, voici le retour de la crevette !

Edward se leva d'un bond et retourna dans la voiture, ses cheveux masquant son visage, laissant sa veste sur laquelle il était assis derrière lui. Havoc le suivit en se demandant toujours ce que le colonel voulait dire. Roy alla prendre la veste du Full Métal mais arrêta son geste. Il y avait un tâche d'eau. Il pris la veste et jeta un dernier regard au court d'eau quand il entendit un cri.

Il fit volte-face et retourna vers les autres. Tous étaient figés.

-Qui a crié ? demanda-t-il.

-Le boss, répondit Havoc d'une voix un peu perdu.

Roy releva la tête et vit à côté de la voiture 4, une dizaine de personne entourant Ed.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! cria-t-il. Allez l'aidez !

Tout d'un coup ce fut le brand le bas. Riza sortit ses deux flingues et extermina cinq d'entre eux en deux coups. Havoc et Hughes allaient se jeter sur les autres quand ils furent carbonisés jusqu'à la moelle sauf un. Ed sauta par dessus un corps qui le gênait et fit sauter la tête du dernier. Puis il se tourna brièvement vers les militaires avant de monter dans la voiture. Roy déglutit avec difficulté. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ed tuer quelqu'un sans aucune hésitation. Et le regard qu'il avait lancé ! Brr ! Le genre de regard qu'on a sur les champs de batailles quand on sait que c'est soit les autres soit nous. Il réprima un frisson et lança d'un ton qui se foulait convainquant :

-Bien, la pause a assez durée. Remonter tous dans vos voitures, on repart et surtout, la plus grande prudence !

-A vos ordres !

Tous sautèrent dans leur voiture. Déjà un autre groupe arrivaient derrière eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Roy démarra en trombe et partit, suivit des autres voitures. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Edward. Ce dernier avait les yeux baissés et légèrement irrités. Il avait encore pleuré. Pourquoi ? Roy ne le savais toujours pas. En même temps, une sorte de honte se dégageait du jeunot, sûrement dû au fait qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, ne connaissant rien sur la victime.

« C'est vrai, se dit Roy, c'est encore un adolescent. »

Il lui mit sa veste sur ses genoux et ce dernier sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Edward remit le casque de la radio et demanda la situation à Fuery. Pendant ce temps, Roy regarda dans son rétroviseur. Deux hommes le visait. Il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, la faisant voler en éclat et, claquant des doigts, fit cramer les deux agresseurs.

-Colonel ! dit Edward.

-Hum ? grogna Roy en écrasant le champignon pour gagner de la vitesse sur leur poursuivant à chevaux.

-Il semblerait qu'on soit rentrer dans le territoire des révolutionnaires. Il faudra tourner à la prochaine sur votre gauche, puis à droite, encore à droit et enfin à gauche pour arriver à la base militaire.

-Merci. Elimine-moi ses trois-là, s'il te plait. Il te vise et je ne peux pas réagir avec ses tournants.

Edward ouvrit sa propre fenêtre et s'asseyant sur le rebord, transmuta un canon. Les trois poursuivants se prirent le boulet de canon en pleine face et s'écrasèrent par terre. Roy tourna la tête pour vérifier que Ed allait bien mais ne tomba qu'en face de ses jambes, et d'une vue (hum hum) intéressante. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et, tirant sur son automail, le força à s'asseoir avant de prendre brusquement un tournant.

-Ils arrivent à suivre ? demanda-t-il au blondinet.

Ce dernier ajusta son casque et contacta les trois voitures.

-Oui. Falman a été touché à l'épaule mais sinon tout va bien.

-Ben bravo, grogna Roy. Il est blessé avant même d'arriver sur le champs de bataille… Enfin bon… Garde le contact surtout avec Fuery et renseigne-toi surtout sur les raisons de cette révoltes.

Ed acquiesça et posa la question à Fuery. Pendant ce temps. Roy brûla encore cinq révolutionnaires. Il pris un dernier virage sec et pilla brusquement, projetant presque Edward sur le part-brise (nda : faut penser à mettre sa ceinture, Edo !). Roy s'assura qu'il allait bien et sortit de la voiture. Lorsque la dernière arriva, il se mit face aux poursuivants et claqua des doigts. Ce fut un véritable feu de forêt. Il se détourna quand il commença à entendre les os craquer et les cris se faire de plus en plus souffrants et mourants. Les autres militaires descendirent de voiture et se précipitèrent dans la planque de l'armée en essayant d'ignorer les bruits écœurants venant de derrière eux. Roy remarqua qu'il manquait le Full Métal. Il sortit en courant et vit Edward, figé dans la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et tira brusquement l'adolescent dehors.


	4. Le champs de bataille

Me revoilà ! Voici la suite de cette fanfiction.

J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Sinon, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que j'ai eu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Par contre, je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu répondre aux commentaires que vous avez laissés à cause d'un problème de connexion. En tout cas, merci pour vos avis et les idées que vous avez concernant cette histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Le champ de bataille (ou le colonel est finalement pas si idiot que ça)

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans la planque des militaires. Ils étaient tous assis autour de l'Adjudant qui leur expliquait la situation :

-Les révolutionnaires se sont regroupés à la suite d'un meurtre de l'un des leurs et ont totalement déclarés la guerre à l'armée.

-Merde, fit le colonel en se mordillant un doigt. J'espère que ça pas se finirent comme à Ishbal !

-C'est pour ça que l'armée à envoyer des troupes d'Alchimistes comme vous deux, dit Fuery en montrant Roy et Ed.

-C'est ridicule ! fit Roy. A Ishbal, les Alchimistes ont été envoyés pour exterminé le peuple. Si on n'a pas été envoyé dans ce même but, je veux bien me déguiser en lapin !

-J'aimerais bien que ça soit faux, dit Havoc, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai hâte de voir le colonel en lapin !

-Mais ce que dis le colonel est la pure vérité, dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous firent volte-face et se mirent au garde-à-vous, sauf Ed qui regardait toujours la carte.

-Président Bradley !

-Ne vous interrompez pas, je suis juste de passage.

-Une question, président, dit Edward en fixant toujours la carte.

-Qui a-t-il Major Elric ?

-C'est « vous » qui avait demander notre intervention ici ?

Le président eut un vague sourire et répondit :

-Décidément, même déprimé, vous restez égal à vous même ! Oui, c'est « nous ».

Le président jeta un coup d'œil à Roy qui était devenu tout blanc et qui serrait les dents. Puis, il partit remonter dans sa voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Breda.

-Nous narguer en nous montrant « qu'ils » veulent la même chose qu'à Ishbal, dit le colonel entre ses dents.

-Mais c'est qui « vous » et « nous » ? demanda à son tour Falman.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'un officier vint vers eux en courant et dit, au garde à vous :

-Colonel, on a besoin de votre équipe sur le front. Vous êtes près ?

-Cinq minutes et on arrive.

Puis Roy se tourna vers son équipe et dit :

-Je n'ai qu'un ordre à vous donner : restez en vie. Si vous êtes trop exposé, fuyez. Et si quelqu'un vous fait des reproches sur cette attitude, dites que c'est un ordre du Colonel Mustang. C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.

Riza pris deux revolvers en plus et des dizaines de cartouches, Havoc chargea son fusil d'assaut, Fuery vérifia le nombre de ses cartouches…bref, tout le monde se prépara. Roy attrapa Ed par le col de sa veste.

-Attends, Full Métal !

-Hum ?

-Je préfère que tu restes avec moi. C'est la première fois que tu viens sur un champ de bataille et il aussi conseiller que les Alchimistes restent groupés.

-Bien.

Roy vérifia la présence de ses trois gants de rechanges et suivit l'officier qui l'attendait toujours.

0o0

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les tranchées à attendre pour l'assaut.

-Quand vous voulez, colonel ! dit un soldat.

-Allez-y mais essayez de rester en vie.

Ce fut l'assaut. Roy sauta hors de la tranchée, suivit par Edward. Ce dernier avait perdu les rares couleurs qui subsistaient encore sur son visage. Les balles pleuvaient. Les militaires n'arrivaient pas à avancer.

-Full Métal ! dit le colonel.

-Bien compris, répondit Ed en claquant des mains avant de les posés sur le sol. Un énorme mur apparut devant tout les militaires.

-Reculez ! ordonna Roy qui, lui, avançait, suivit par Ed.

Les militaires bâtirent en retraite.

-A trois, Ed ! Un, deux, trois !

Le mur disparut. Les révolutionnaires étaient presque tous sortit de leur tranchés et regardèrent avec surprise Roy.

-AH ! hurla l'un d'entre eux. C'est le Flamme Alchimiste et le Full Métal Alchimiste ! Fuyez !

Roy déglutit avec difficulté et claqua des doigts. Les corps des révolutionnaires se retrouvèrent en combustions. Le temps était à l'orage et on ne voyait que ses corps en train de brûler dans l'horrible craquement et de cris déchirants. Roy baissa les yeux et sursauta : Edward était prostré par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles. Il s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme.

-Edward ! Ca va ? Edward ! Edward, répond-moi !

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et continua à trembler. Les révolutionnaires firent un nouvel assaut.

-Putain, Ed, tu vas y passer si tu reste là !

A ses mots là, Edward releva la tête et Roy tomba à la renverse. Encore le même regard. Edward transmuta un immense champs de mine. Les révolutionnaires explosèrent. Soudain, le regard de détermination se transforma en regard plus qu'horrifié. Roy le pris par le bras et le tira de force dans la tranchée. Il ne s'arrêta pas et courut jusqu'à la base. Il ferma brusquement la porte et se tourna vers Edward en reprenant son souffle.

-Ca v…

Il n'y pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Edward l'encercla de ses bras, le visage enfouit dans son uniforme. Surpris, le souffle coupé, Roy mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Edward avait été terrifié par la guerre, Edward avait encore tués des gens, Edward était terrorisé, Edward était en train de pleurer, Edward s'était jeté dans ses bras… Attends, QUOI ? Edward PLEURAIT dans ses bras ? Oulà ! Vite un aspirine !

N'ayant pas d'aspirine à proximité, Roy baissa les yeux Ed qui lui serrait la taille de plus en plus, en proie à une énorme crise de larmes.

-Calme-toi, Ed, ça va. Il n'y a plus personne.

Ne cachant pas quoi faire, Roy lui caressa les cheveux. Edward eut un énorme sanglot et, lâchant la taille du colonel, s'effondra par terre.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Calme-toi Edward ! S'il te plait ! Calme-toi !

-VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS ! Je viens, je viens…

-Edward, contrôle-toi ! S'il te plait !

-Je viens…JE VIENS DE TUER PLUS DE CINQUANTE PERSONNES ! AAAAAAAAH !

Roy était vraiment embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer le jeune homme ? De plus, voir Edward exprimé ses sentiments d'un coup après deux semaines de regard vide, c'était un sacré choc !

Roy s'assit à côté de Edward, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Une odeur nauséabonde lui apparut alors. Il en chercha la provenance mais n'eut pas trop à faire. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Edward, qui venait de relever la tête, encore baignée de larmes, demanda :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-R…Rien du tout ! s'écria le colonel en lui attrapa la tête pour la plaquer contre lui.

Dans l'état dans lequel le jeune homme était, il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il y avait derrière lui : les responsables de transmissions radio étaient toujours à leur poste, mais dégoulinant de sang, morts.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura le colonel entre ses dents.

-C'est une bonne question, colonel, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit Envy et Gluttony.

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ? s'injuria le colonel.

-Je peux les manger, dis ? demanda Gluttony.

-Non, répondit Envy. On vient voir comment ça se passe sur le front.

-En quoi ça vous concerne ? demanda Roy entre ses dents, tenant toujours Edward serré contre sa poitrine, ce dernier sanglotant toujours.

-Je peux les manger, dis ?

-Non ! On vérifie l'efficacité des éléments principaux pour le sacrifice.

-C'est ridicule ! Et c'est vous qui les avez tués, eux aussi ? fit Roy en désignant de la tête les officiers morts à côté d'eux.

-Je peux les manger, dis ?

-Non ! Euh, pour vous, colonel, oui, c'est nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux les manger, dis ?

-PUTAIN, Gluttony, TA GUEULE ! explosa Envy. Et vous, colonel, vous êtes bien curieux, je trouve !

-C'est toi qui viens ici, j'ai bien le droit de te poser quelques questions, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais sinon, je voulais vous féliciter !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Roy, septique.

-Vous êtes bien digne du titre du « Héros d'Ishbal » ! Tuer ces gens sans la moindre hésitation, bravo !

En entendant ça, Edward fut pris d'un haut le corps. Envy le vit enfin et un immense sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Le Full Métal Nabot m'a surpris aussi. Sans hésitation, c'était grandiose ! Mais il semble en bien piteux état, le minus !

Ed se dégagea des bras du colonel et sauta sur ses pieds :

-C'EST QUI QUE T'AS TRAITE DE NABOT ?

Envy recula, surpris par la soudaine vivacité de l'adolescent.

-Oh ! Calme-toi ! fit-il.

Roy se leva à son tour et attrapa Edward par l'épaule. A ce contact, Ed se calma et fondit en larme, en tombant sur les genoux. Envy regarda Ed avec stupeur. Il s'accroupit devant lui et demanda au colonel :

-Il a quoi ? Il me ferait presque peur, là !

Roy soupira. Il ne se voyait pas trop taper la discut' avec un mec qui venait de trucider des militaires dans la même pièce.

-On dirais qu'il nous fait un complexe du champ de bataille, fit Envy d'un ton doc.

-Un complexe du champ de bataille ? répéta Roy, un sourcil levé.

-Ben, c'est le fait d'être mort de trouille sur les champs de batailles au début des combats quand tu commence à tuer d'autre gens, fit Envy en mode t'es-un-super-ignorant-et-je-suis-meilleur-que-toi-de-toute-façon-pov'-larve.

Roy n'apprécia pas trop mais ne releva pas. Il s'accroupit à son tour et mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward. Ce dernier fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et vomit sur les pieds d'Envy.

-WAH ! Connard ! s'écria ce dernier. Il m'a dégueuler dessus ! J'vais te buter !

-Mais tais-toi, idiot ! s'écria Roy.

Envy en fut choqué. Alors qu'il allait sortir au colonel une réplique cinglante de son cru, il vit la tête du Full Métal et se calma aussitôt.

-Mais purée, il a quoi, ce nain ?

-Un complexe du champs de bataille, voyons, répondit sarcastiquement Roy en prenant Edward pour l'allonger.

Envy fusilla le colonel des yeux.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, colonel ?

-Non, à peine ! Par contre, si ce ventre à pattes pouvait sortir d'ici, il sent vraiment trop le fer.

-Le fer ? répéta Envy.

-Le sang, quoi !

-Il y a du fer dans le sang ?

-Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! s'écria Roy. Et sors-moi ce gros plein de soupe !

-Oui ! Tout de suite ! s'exclama Envy, surpris du ton furieux du colonel.

Pendant que Envy raccompagnait Gluttony dehors, Roy allongea Edward par terre, la tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme sanglotait toujours mais semblait plutôt sur le point de tombé dans les pommes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement…

(On ne frappe pas l'auteur !)


	5. Corps à corps

Après un moment d'attente, voici la suite. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Sinon, je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non. J'espère que vous avez pu avoir mes réponses...

Aller, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Corps à corps (ou le colonel est bel et bien un idiot)

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Havoc essoufflé, couvert de sang et de transpiration.

-Colonel ! s'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Les révolutionnaires ont gagner du terrain, le corps à corps va bientôt commencer. On va avoir besoin de l'aide du boss !

-Mais il n'est pas vraiment en état, là ! dit le colonel.

-Je voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais vos potes sont pris d'assauts, fit la voix blasée d'Envy.

-Putain ! s'énerva Roy. Désolé Edo !

Il tourna le jeune homme vers lui et lui mit une superbe paire de claque. Havoc en laissa tomber sa cigarette sous le choc. Envy était du genre statufié par l'action du colonel. Mais Edward sembla reprendre ses esprits et se leva comme sur des ressorts.

-La situation, Havoc ! demanda-t-il, la voix dure.

-Euh…les révolutionnaires nous prennent d'assauts. On a besoin de votre aide, boss.

-Très bien, à toute à l'heure, dit Edward en sortant, bousculant Envy au passage.

-Euh…, hésita Havoc. Il avait quoi le boss ?

-Il a faillit me claquer entre les doigts, répondit Roy en se levant à son tour, mais plus doucement. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on doit y aller.

-Yes sir !

Ils sortirent à leurs tour.

0o0

« Purée, maintenant, faut que je retrouve Ed ! » songea le colonel en fonçant à vive allure entre les militaires qui se préparaient.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Falman qui soignait tant bien que mal Maes, blessé à la jambe, Riza, pleine de sang mais en bonne santé en train de chargé son fusil à pompe, Breda demandant l'évolution de la situation à Fuery et enfin, Edward qui vérifiait la mobilité de son automail.

-Ed, dit-il en arrivant à côté du jeune Alchimiste. Ca va mieux ?

-Oui.

-Havoc, ton fusil ? demanda Roy.

-Là !

-Des grenades ?

-Trois aveuglantes, deux fumigènes et quatre explosives.

-T'as un flingue en plus ?

-Trois.

-Passe m'en deux.

-Deux ?

-Oui.

Il sortit deux revolvers chargés et les passa au colonel. Ce dernier les pris et se tourna vers Edward.

-Full Métal, prends-en un.

Ce dernier en pris un qu'il rangea dans sa ceinture. Puis, il enleva sa natte et se fit un simple queue de cheval. Enfin, il enleva son gant de la main droite. Ca ne servait à rien qu'il l'abîme, de toute façon, il aurait besoin de son automail.

Roy mit le revolver également à sa ceinture, vérifia si il avait assez de cartouche, épousseta son gant et en mis un deuxième à la main gauche, au cas où il ne pourrait plus se servir de la droite.

Havoc chargea son fusil d'assaut. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Fuery donnait des renseignements de dernières minutes à tous les militaires en chargeant son propre pistolet.

Falman ajusta la position de son fusil de sniper.

Breda avalait un dernier sandwich, la main sur la trousse de secours.

Riza mettait de nouvelles cartouches dans ses pistolets, vérifiait pour la troisième fois la présence de son fusil à pompe et replaça sa barrette.

Maes vérifia la stabilité de son bandage, chargea ses deux flingues, jeta un regard attendrit sur une photo de sa femme et d'Elysia avant de ranger la photo dans sa chemise. Il remit ses lunettes en place et alla rejoindre Riza pour lui demander des cartouches de rechanges au cas où. Puis, il revint à sa place et attendit avec les autres.

Puis, ce fut l'assaut, une nouvelle fois. (nda : nous allons dire ce qu'il va se passer en passant par chaque personnage, enfin, les principaux qui nous intéressent, pour une meilleur compréhension (et surtout la flemme de l'auteur de tout ré-expliquer après !)).

0o0

**Havoc :** Il sortit et resta quand à distance. Après avoir éliminé une dizaine de révolutionnaires, une ombre jaillit devant lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit qu'il ne fut toucher qu'à l'épaule par un poignard. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il assomma le révolutionnaire avec la crosse du fusil avant de le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec cette fois, le canon de l'arme. Il enleva dans une grimace, le poignard qui s'était planté dans son épaule et le mis à sa ceinture. Puis, il continua à en abattre.

0o0

**Riza :** Elle sauta par dessus la tranchée et partit parmi les premiers, aux côtés du colonel et d'Edward. Rapidement, elle se retrouva encercler. Elle évita des coups d'armes blanches. Lorsqu'elle fut toucher au coude, elle se tourna vers le responsable et l'élimina d'un coup de 9mm avant de s'occuper des autres. Puis, elle rangea ses flingues et pris son fusil qu'elle avait accrocher par la sangle dans son dos et s'occupa des attaquants plus loin.

0o0

**Maes :** Il resta en sniper aux côtés de Falman. Lorsqu'il vit son co-équipier toucher à la nuque par une balle, il sortit de sa planque et partit à l'assaut à son tour avec Fuery, laissant Breda qui était dans les tranchées, ramené Falman à l'abri.

0o0

**Roy :** Il partit à l'assaut aux côtés de Edward et Riza, parmi les premiers. Il brûlait de sa main droite et éliminait avec son flingue de la gauche. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le comportement du Full Métal. Cependant, il reçut un coup de sabre au ventre. Plié en deux, il carbonisa le coupable et se cicatrisa en brûlant sa plaie avant de repartir de l'avant.

0o0

**Edward :** Lorsqu'il sortit de la tranchée, il se trouva parmi les premiers. Beaucoup se précipitait vers lui, se disant qu'étant un gamin, il était plus simple à éliminer. Il transmuta son automail et fit sauter plusieurs têtes. Lors d'un temps creux, il sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il sortit le flingue et se tira dans la jambe. La douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il continua son combat.

0o0

Quatre heures plus tard…

Il ne restait sur le champs de bataille juste cinq personnes debout ou presque. Edward acheva le dernier révolutionnaire d'un coup d'automail dans les côtes. Roy se tenait le ventre en regardant l'horizon. Riza regardait dans la même direction, le fusil sur l'épaule, le corps plein de coupures plus ou moins grosses. Havoc s'était appuyé d'une main sur le canon de son fusil, le bras droit pendant le long de son corps, l'épaule bien amochée. Edward regardait l'orage au loin, se tenant le bras gauche et s'appuyant sur la jambe gauche. La pluie se mit à tomber brus dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant et Ed se laissa aller aux larmes silencieusement. Roy enleva son deuxième gant déchiré avec les dents et le laissa tomber par terre. Puis, tous firent demi-tour vers la planque.

0o0

Vingt minutes plus tard…

Roy était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Il regarda la planque d'un œil vide. Sur les cent soixante militaires mobilisés, il n'en restait que quinze. Enfin, il avait eu de la chance, toute son équipe était en vie. Maes était dans le coma. Il avait eu de la chance, le coup d'épée qu'il avait pris avait failli lui trancher l'artère aorte. Fuery était mal en point aussi, une balle avait traverser son poumon gauche et était ressortit de l'autre côté. Breda était le seul entier, ils était occupé de ramener les blessés à l'abri, ne prenant pas part au combat. Falman avait eu aussi beaucoup de chance : un balle lui avait traverser la nuque. Il était également dans le coma. Havoc avait reçu un coup de poignard dans l'épaule, lui rendant le bras gauche douloureux. Riza était la moins blessé, juste quelques coupures, certaines plus importantes, mais rien de grave. Elle aidait Breda à s'occuper des blessés.

Roy bougea un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il avait, pour sa part, une profonde coupure qui avait de peu épargné ses organes vitaux au niveau de l'estomac. Lorsqu'il s'était « soigner », le travail avait été fait à la va-vite. Breda ne pouvait rien faire, il lui fallait attendre l'hôpital.

Roy tourna la tête sur la gauche. Ed était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'était remarquablement bien battu. Mais ses blessures n'étaient pas peu nombreuses. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, au niveau du front, et un du même genre au niveau de la cuisse droite, soit celle sans automail. Son avant-bras gauche était maintenu entre trois morceaux de bois et soutenu par un morceau de tissus attacher à son cou. Il s'était fracturé le bras, ou plus précisément, un coup de hache lui avait cassé l'os principal.

Tout les deux étaient silencieux. Pourtant, Ed semblait moins morne qu'avant. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait plus pleuré. Mais son mutisme était tout aussi inquiétant.

-Ca va, Edward ? tenta Roy.

-Ouais…

Bon, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Roy replongea dans ses réflexions sans se rendre compte que Ed allait un peu mieux.

« Le colonel est un vrai idiot » pensa Ed.

0o0

Une heure plus tard…

Le colonel se leva avec difficulté. Il appela son équipe.

-Bon, chacun reprend sa voiture. Lieutenant Hawkeye, sous-lieutenant Breda, installer l'adjudant-chef Falman et Hughes dans leur voiture. Tu pourras conduire, Havoc ?

-Ca devrait aller. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne pourras conduire à ma place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Roy.

-Ben, vous avez besoin du lien radio de Fuery et le boss n'est pas majeur et ne peux donc pas conduire.

Ledit boss émit un grognement sourd que personne n'entendit.

-Bon, dit finalement Roy. On y va.

Il pris sa veste qu'il posa juste sur ses épaules et sortit, suivit de Edward, boitant légèrement et de Havoc qui alluma une cigarette. Ils partirent cinq minutes après sans un regard et sans regret envers cet endroit, symbole d'une nouvelle tuerie inutile.


End file.
